Twisted Roleplay of Notre Dame de Paris
by XxChibiPandasxX
Summary: This is a role play that me and my best friend did during my obsession with the HoND.Its a roleplay that had it all. Romance, friendship, Hate, revenge,the list goes on. This is my first crack at fanfiction so please read and enjoy,I can accept criticism
1. Chapter 1

The sun pecked out over the tops of the buildings and fell upon Nayda's face. She moaned as the light aroused her and forced her to sit up. She rubbed her eyes and yawn. Once awake she looked at her soundings. She realized she wasn't in her normal bed but lying out in the streets. She stretched and stood up to get a better look around. She was back inside an alleyway off from the university. Now she remembered. She got lost the night before and crashed in the alleyway. She fumbled her dagger around her waist. She also remembered the guards. She knew she couldn't wonder around the town at night, if they caught a gypsy out roaming there would be no hope for the gypsy. She sighed and left the alleyway.

A caravan was rolling in on the outskirts of town. Two guards at the gate stood in front. "Halt who goes there?" one asked. A large gypsy who stood at the front looked at the guard. "We are traveling salesmen, you would do well to let us through, or else the lord will be wondering why his supplies are not there in time." The guard looked him over but decided not to object to his statement and let them in. A young gypsy girl peaked out the side of the van and saw the gate close behind them.

Nayda had found her way back to the river, one of her favorite spots to spend her time. She leaned over and splashed some water in her face. The cold January air made the hair on her neck stand up when the chilly water rushed over her face. She smiled and placed her bare feet into the river. She sighed and laid down on the ground switching her feet back and forth through the water, humming a small tune her sister had taught her.

Once far enough in the city the gypsies stopped and started to unload. "Midnight come out her and help" The big one yelled at the caravan. The young girl from earlier stepped out and walked over to Him. "Oh please Gornsi Let me see Paris, You know I've been looking forward to the city ever since we were told we were heading in this direction. Gornsi huffed but just smiled and patted Midnight on the back. "Ok kiddo, but don't stray far." Midnight smiled and quickly launched herself in a random direction.

As the sun rose to its noon position Paris started to become a loud busy city. For today was different then most days. Today was the fests of fools. Nayda knew that the other gypsies would be gathering around the square stealing, begging, and other things for money. She sighed and headed that way for see knew that she would be needed there.

Midnight had made her way to the square as the festivities had begun. She being a traveling Gypsy she didn't know what holiday they were celebrating but she laughed and joined in anyway. The crowd was huddling around a stage off to the side of the square. A young girl was atop it; her hair was black as ebony, skin a dark color like her own. She knew at once this girl was a gypsy. Music started to play and the girl began to dance.

When Nayda found her way to her sister she was about to get on stage. Nayda begged her sister to let her dance. Nayda loved to dance but was never allowed to do so. Nayda's sister sighed and let her dance. And now here she was dancing on stage during the Fest of Fools. When the music started she started doing her routine, the one she had practiced for weeks, sweat fell down her face as she worried that she would mess up in front of all the people but managed to not fall. As she danced she noticed a man staring at her from the Notre Dame Cathedral. She stared for a moment but then quickly looked away. In the middle of her dance a voice broke her attention.

"You Gypsy…What do you think your doing?"

Nayda froze as a group of guards came up to her. A sweet drop ran down her face as they came closer.

"Your coming with us" They smirked as they reached for her. Nayda struggled but was caught on the shoulder. The guard was ready to pull her off the stage when he was interrupted by another.

"Let her go…"

Nayda looked over. It was the Archdeacon.

"Sir…this is a gypsy…" The guard said as he tightened his grip. Nayda held in a yelp of pain.

"And I said let her go." The Archdeacon replied.

The guard sighed but released Nayda from his grasp. Nayda quickly made space in-between herself and the guards. After she was a fair distance from them she glanced back. The guards were still there talking to each other but the Archdeacon seamed to have disappeared. Nayda shrugged, she wanted to thank him but it wasn't that important.

The Archdeacon had made it back to the Cathedral where he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what had come over him. Why did he feel pain for the gypsy girl when she was captured? He shook his head. 'Oh well' he thought as he made his way away from the door.

He made it about three steps in when he realized that the bells have not been rung. He looked up towards the bell tower. He started to wonder about his son. Quasimodo. Quasimodo had never missed his time to ring the bells. He quickly turned towards the stairs and made his way up to the tower.

The truth be told Quasimodo had left the bell tower. In fact he was lost in Paris. He wanted to see the Feast of Fools closely but got lost in the crowd and eventually lost far from the Cathedral. His Master Claude Frollo, the archdeacon of Notre Dame, Had told him that people would be cruel to him if they were to find out about him. Quasimodo had found him a small alleyway and hid himself in the darkness.

Midnight after seeing the display with the gypsy girl earlier decided to lay low. She left the main square and started to wonder the streets. At this moment she saw a young boy around her age shivering in an alleyway. She glanced around wondering what could have scared him, but seeing nothing leaned into the alleyway.

"Hello?" she asked.

Quasimodo shivered. The young girl's voice sounded like an angel. He glanced over but hid his eyes from her view. Midnight moved in closer and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Her voice had even more concern in her voice.

Quasimodo shivered as she touched him and he jumped away.

"Oh I won't hurt you." She said backing away. "please I want to help"

Quasimodo seeing the girl backing way relaxed a little but still kept his back to her. Midnight looked at him wondering what could be wrong. She thought for a moment and then smiled. She sat on a crate in the alleyway and started to sing.

Quasimodo heard her voice, it was even more heavenly then her voice. She kept singing, closing her eyes so not to stare at him. Quasimodo turned to her. He had never heard another like this.

Midnight heard Quasimodo slowly come closer and turned to him. She cased singing.

"There you are." She said smiling. "See nothing to worry about"

Quasimodo blushed as he got a good look of the girl. Something about her made him happy. Middy stepped off the crate making sure not to get closer to him.

"Please…I want to help…" She said reaching her hand to him. Quasimodo looked back and froth between her hand and her. He took one last look at the hand and reached his out to hers to. Midnight smiled and led him out to the main street. "There…see…now what's wrong"

Quasimodo smiled but he being mute didn't quite know how to explain to her that he needed help getting home.

"Hello?" she asked wanting a replies. Quasimodo looked at her. "Aren't you going to say something?" He looked down. "Can you talk?" Quasimodo shook his head. Midnight sighed and looked around. Quasimodo noticed a stick and started to draw something in the sand. Midnight looked confused as Quasimodo slowly started to draw a building. He finished and smiled as he pointed to it. Midnight leaned over it. It looked like the Cathedral she was in front of a short while ago.

"You need to get there?" she asked. Quasimodo nodded. Midnight smiled. Sure she was new here but she was great with remembering her surroundings. Something you pick up when going form town to town. "I remember where that is…come on follow me" she started in the direction of the Cathedral.

Frollo had not found Quasimodo in the tower and became worried. He looked all of the church but realizing that he was no where inside he quickly made his way out the church in search of him.

Midnight had found her way back to the Cathedral "There it is… Notre Dame" she said smiling. She looked up. "I heard the bells are so beautiful." Quasimodo looked at her who was watching the bell tower with a look of longing. Quasimodo smiled and grabbed her hand. Midnight looked confused but followed him up into the Church.

Quasimodo led her up to the bell tower where he let her hand go. Midnight looked around in amazement. The bell tower was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She noticed the boy go over to a bell and pull on the string.

The bells sang out as he went from one to another sounding each for a moment. Midnight smiled wide as Quasimodo came back to her. "Oh thank you…There Beautiful." Quasimodo smiled and led her to another bell and handed the rope to her. He nodded and Midnight with excitement up to her ears Pulled listening to the bell add its voice to the chorus.

Frollo who was looking for Quasimodo heard the bells. He sighed a sigh of relief as he made his way as fast as he could back to the Cathedral.

Nayda had seen the girl and boy walk into the Cathedral. She recognized the boy as the bell ringer of Notre Dame, though the girl was new to her. The girl sported gypsy attire which made Nayda think that she could be a traveling gypsy. She shrugged and paid no attention to the matter. A moment later the bells sounded and a man came out of what seemed like no where and quickly made his way to the Cathedral. She also recognized the man was the Archdeacon that had saved her earlier. Nayda decided to follow him, her excuse was to thank him but really she was just being nosey.

Frollo swung the door open; He looked at Quasi and smiled but then saw the gypsy girl next to him.

"YOU GYPSY!" He shouted. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He grabbed her and pulled her next to him. Midnight struggled but couldn't escape his grasp. Frollo glared at her tighten his grip.

Nayda made her way up the stairs and saw the young gypsy girl being threatened. Without thinking Nayda took out her dagger and held it against the archdeacons back.

"Let...Her…Go…" She whispered in his ear.

Frollo felt the Sharp dagger against his robe.

"And what if I don't" He asked tiring to sound like he wasn't worried.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want this piece of metal in your back." Nayda said as she pushed it closer to his back.

Frollo let his fear get the best of him and let the girl go. Nayda motioned for her to run out. Midnight nodded and took the moment to leave the tower; she looked at Quasi one last time before leaving completely. Nayda kept the dagger facing him as she slowly backed away; after she was far enough away she made a run for it.

Frollo hugged Quasimodo as he watched the girl leave. "I am sorry Quasimodo...you should have never escaped...those girls are dangerous...never go near them" He said hugging him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight found her way out, and whistled to her wolf. Magic came with a leap, and she hurried to blend into the crowd. She didn't want to look back; her feelings were hurt after what the man had said, she had only wanted to see the bells. But she thanked the girl for saving her.

Nayda who was chasing after her finally caught up to her. She grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into an alleyway She puts her hand over hr mouth "Shhhh...I want to help you...I know where you can be safe...but no yelling ok?"

Midnight looked at the girl and tried not to. "Okay...where?" She asked as Magic growled at the young girl.

"It's a gypsy's haven...Called the court of miracles...you've probably heard of it...but only gypsies know where it is" "Hurry… Frollo might send his men at anytime" and with that she grabbed her arm and started to run.

Midnight gasped as she was pulled along. She wasn't sure if the girl was telling the truth, but right now she want to be far away form the church. She didn't want to go near there again. "Okay...slow down…" She said.

She did a few circles around the town making sure no one was on her trail. After deciding the cost was clear she went into the graveyard where the entrance to the court was hidden. She walked up to a large royalty size crypt and slid of the lid. Under the lid were stairs descending to darkness. "Come on this way" she said as she lit a torch and started to walk down.

Middy stood close to her wolf just incase, her blue eyes looked around as they walked. "Your not going to hurt me for helping that boy...he let me ring the bell" she said

"Hurt you?" Nayda laughed. "Your on our side...don't worry we hate that evil man as much as you" "Its people like him that cause us to hide in places like this" After traveling for a while Nayda leads both into a large open area. Everywhere around them were other gypsies. One particualer gypsy jumped up and ran over to Nayda the moment he saw her "Nayda!" He yelled as he huged her. He looked at her and smiled. His smile diminished shortly though when he looked over and saw the other girl "And Who is this Nayda?"

Midnight looked at the man and bowed. "I am Midnight Hollow. And this is my friend Magic" she said as the wolf growled lightly.

"SHUT UP...I didn't speak to you!" He yelled and raised his hand to slap her, but Nayda grabbed it and looked at him. "She needs our help...and plus she's an outcast too." The gypsy frown. He hated to have no control over Nayda…He was after all the King of the Gypsies…but he was powerless over Nayda…something about her just made him break down.

"Fine...but she bunks with you...I have no more room for random gypsies"

Nayda smiles and kisses him on the check "Thanks Clopin" She said. Clopin blushed, but quickly tried to pull himself together.

"Go…out of my sight" He said truning away from them. Nayda nodded and led her farther in.

Midnight looked nervous. She knew she had no real home, she was a traveling gypsy, and not really liked by any of her kind. "Maybe I should go…I don't want you in trouble...trust me this is not the first time" She said. Magic growled at her feet, he didn't feel that his master felt safe here, he want her to leave, and she was in danger here.

"Don't worry about that guy...Clopin and I have been the bestest of friends since we were little...I think he was just worried about me..." "But since his dad died he has been a little more uptight..." "His dad was the King of the gypsies...Clopin been tiring to follow in is footsteps but..." She stopped there and looked at Midnight. "Come on…your bunking with me"

"I see well that is understood, a stray gypsy comes into his home…I would be pissed too" She laughed as she followed her. "You know you remind me of a woman I met many times when was younger..."She smiled.

Nayda smiled back. "Thanks I guess" She came to her room and pulled back the blanket that blocked the room from the rest of the place "In here"

"Wow its a lot nicer then the streets" She smiled as she whistles to the wolf to sit. She walked in.

She beamed. "Yeah it isn't much...but we have shelter...food...water and love…" "As I said Clopin my friend takes care of us" Just as she said that Clopin came in.

"Yes I can see that, I must say I am jealous about what you have...you have a great life, it's not much but you have a king that cares for you" Middy said, as she froze as Clopin came in.

Clopin sighed and sat on the third bed in the room, on his lap was a tray.

"I'm sorry..." Clopin said. He put the tray out toward her and looked down. "Here..."

"Thank you…you are very kind" She said taking the tray.

Clopin tried to smile. He looked at Nayda who was smiling big. He cursed himself again…damn it all... Clopin stood up quickly... "I will get your sister now...she should be let known about both of yours roommate" He looked over both of them and walked out.

"Sister...you have a real sister?" Midnight asked after he left.

"Yeah she's all I have left "she's a little protective but she's just being an older sister"

"Really...well I hope she doesn't kick me out" She smiled as she ate some of the food off the tray.

Nayda giggle. "She's not like that...in fact she has had a non-gypsy here once...though he was still being hunted so Clopin father…who was king at the time let him stay" "The man was found though...when he left...and was hung..." "Esmerelda has had a strong hate for the people above now. I don't blame her"

"Esmeralda...that's a beautiful name...and I understand I feel sorry for the guy…and for your sister" "That had to be a hard thing to deal with" She said as she shook her head sadly.

Nayda reached over and grabbed a biscuit from the tray "Yeah..."

"Well then you must have liked lived here with Esmeralda and Clopin your whole life right?"

After a moment of silence the door was flipped open and another older girl stepping in "yes" Nayda said before the other girl stepped in.

Midnight turned to the new girl that entered. "Is that your sister?" She asked Nayda.

Nayda looked behind her when Midnight asked the question.

"Oh yes...Hello Esmi"

Midnight smiled. "She is beautiful...I am soo jealous" She said with a laugh.

Esmeralda smiled. "Thank you stranger" she said jokingly. Esmeralda hung up her shroud and sat on her bed. "So what's your story?"

Midnight sighed as she looked away. "I helped the bell ringer today…and got in danger when some guy caught me in the church and was going to send me to jail, until your sister helped me" She said as she looked over at Nayda and smiled.

Nayda smiled. "Yeps"

Esmeralda stood up quickly "YOU DID WHAT!" it was directed at Nayda.

Nayda cringed. "That man was going to hurt her...I couldn't let that happen..."

"But you could have gotten caught too!"

"Esmi...I can take care of myself!"

Esmeralda huffed and left the room. Nayda sighed sat back down for she had jumped up in her anger as well.

Midnight looked at Nayda. "I am sorry…didn't mean to get you into trouble double time" She said as she tried not to seem upset about it.

"No big deal...just lay low tonight..." "No leavening...got that…at least not tonight..." "need to give time for people above to forget about the gypsy girl in the church" Nayda sighed and flopped down on her back she pulled over the blanket and turned over

"I know...but the bell ringer...he must be lonely up there...he looked so happy when I was there" She said as she also laid down. Magic's fur her pillow as she laid down.

"Yeah... but he's gotten along being alone a long time...he can last another night" She was facing away from Middy. "Now go to sleep..." she pulled up the blanket farther covering her almost completely

Middy nodded as she buried herself into Magic's fur and fell asleep. The bell ringer would have to wait.

Clopin sighed as he stood by the had been listioning to them sence Esmeralda left. He looked down at his purple shoes and wiggled them a little so its bell would sound He hated this. He didn't want another gypsy but he couldn't say no to Nayda. He was torn...one side he wanted her...but he couldn't. He peaked into the room and saw her sleeping. By this point she had done her tossing and truning to where the blanket was almost off of her. He blushed as he saw her in almost nothing. He pulled his head back out, and bit his finger. "Ughs...damn it" he said. He sighed and headed to his chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Nayda was first to wake up she got changed and left to get breakfast in the kitchen area she thought she'd be back before Midnight woke up anyway.

Midnight woke up, and groaned as she looked around. It took her a few minutes before she realized where she was, and why she was here. She yawned wanting more sleep, but knew it would never come. She looked around. "Nayda?" She called looking around for her

There was a tray by her bedside, When Nayda went back she saw Midnight still asleep and so left her alone. Now she was walking out in the main square talking to the other gypsies Clopin walked into her room looking for Nayda

Midnight finished the food just as Clopin came in. She smiled and bowed to him.

"Thank you for the food and the sleeping place...but I must be leaving…I have towns to travel to"

"Wait!" he grabbed her shoulder as she tried to leave

"What?" She said turning to him.

He was looking at the ground. "Please don't go..." "I don't know what about you but yesterday..." He looked at her. "The first time I've seen her smile in a long time"

"Who? …Nayda? ...she is a good girl…a sweetheart at that" She said as her face too lit up.

"Yes I know...more then you can imagine..." "Please...just for a while" "I don't want to see her go back to the way she was"

"Clopin...I don't know...I've never stayed in a place for too long for I might get feelings for things…and that's never good...I am a traveling gypsy and I've never had a home for fit in, what's says your group is any different?"

Clopin looked at her... "Well I can't stop...but don't you have unfinished yourself you need to do anyway before you can leave parrie?"

"Me...What are you talking about?" she asked embarrassed.

"I think you know" "The young bell ringer...ring a bell?"

She blushed. "It would only hurt him, to tell him I am leaving…and I can't get in there...I was threatened" She was crept out to know that he knew about that.

"Come Clopin will help you!" and before she could protest any farther he had her by the hand and out the court of miracles

Midnight groaned as she was pulled along. "This isn't a good idea...let figure out away to get you and Nayda together...that's a better idea"

That statement stopped Clopin in his tracks. He flung around to face Midnight. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" He moaned.

"It's easy to see...you would do anything to make her happy...you let me stay, you blush and feel silly around her...I notice" She said simply.

His arm went limp his hand lowered hers. He looked down. "You don't understand how hard it is to see her upset...that's why I want you to stay...I would die if she became depressed again" "I Thought that if I helped you with the young bell ringer you would stay" He looked up at midnight with a look of hope.

"Clopin...I will stay but me and the bell ringer are nothing...I will stay but you must play your part and ask her out" she said.

Clopin in shocked quickly stood erected "No I couldn't" "I mean I shouldn't..." "You know I am the king now...no long just another gypsy like her"

"So...and? What wrong is that you love…no matter who it is...she is a gypsy of your group" She said with a shrug.

Colpin's hand strengthened and got a better grip again He pulled her again towards the church "You do it first"

"Me do what?..." she asked confused

They made it to the front of the church "Come on.." he put on a shroud and handed Midnight one so no one could see the bright colors of there gypsy clothing.

"Clopin...WHAT ARE WE DOING!"

He pulled her inside and up, up, up to the bell tower He pushed her in "Ill watch for Frollo" and with that he left.

Midnight looked confused for a moment and sighed as she took the stairs to the top.

Quasimodo was leaning over his desk painting something

Midnight walked over to him slowly, she stopped a foot away from him. "Hello..."

Quasimodo jumped when he heard her voice but once Quasimodo saw it was Midnight he smiled and walked up to her.

Midnight smiled. "I am sorry I got you in trouble...I never met to"

Quasimodo shook his head. He was happy he got to see her again...he was worried about her...after all he knew Frollo wasn't the kind to go back on his treats His eyes widen FROLLO! He leaned over the church looking for him.

Frollo was out from his morning stroll, though today he was looking carefully for any gypsies, he would get the girls for messing with him and his son.

Quasimodo sighed rembering Frollo was out and turned to midnight He walked over and placed her hand in his.

She smiled. "I glad to see you too...but I can't stay long…Frollo might come back" She said looking round.

Quasimodo nodded. He grabbed something from his table. It was a little wooden version of Midnight.

Midnight blushed. "Oh wow...it looks just like me" She giggled. "That's amazing..."

Quasimodo smiled big. It's amazing what you can do with no life.

She smiled. "Is this what you do if your free time, when your trapped up here?" she asked sadly.

He nodded...his smile return and he went rummaging through something else he came back out with fresh strawberries he handed her basket.

Midnight smiled. "Yummy...but where did you get them?" She asked as she bit into one and smiled, they were very sweet and delicious.

Frollo had given them to him but he had already eaten and he wanted her to have them he just smiled and nodded.

She smiled. "I can't eat all these...there yours" she said shaking her head.

He shook his head and pushed the basket to her chest, he then pointed to the door.

"Why? You want me to leave?" she asked.

He nodded...she had been her already 2 hours…her was worried that she would get led her to the door and opened it.

Midnight nodded. "Alright...I don't know if I'll see you again...but thank you" she said kissing his cheek and then hurrying to find Clopin. Frollo was making his way back to the church. He figured today would be the day to spend time with Quasimodo. Especially after what had happen the day before.

Clopin was waiting on the other side of the door... "So how it go"

"Fine...I thanked him for the time...I don't think I'll be able to see him again...but now you must keep you part" she said as she slipped out.


	4. Chapter 4

Nayda had already realized Midnight and Clopin was gone. She groaned a she made her way to the church where she assumed they were. She was in front of the church about the time they had finished "Please be ok Clopin…hope you didn't put middy in danger again" she walked into the church and about 5 minutes after she walked in Clopin walked out holding onto middy he ran out of the square both hidden under there shrouds. Nayda went to the bell tower "Middy?" she called. Quasimodo saw the girl and knew at once that that was the girl who tried to hurt Frollo the day before. He jumped landed on top of her and tied her up. Nayda tried to scream but then was gagged and became unconscious.

Frollo came into the church and head into the stairs. He had got more paint and woods for his son so he could paint some more. He would have to look at what else Quasimodo had marked as far as people, he didn't want that woman gypsy anywhere never Quasimodo again. "Quasimodo...Quasimodo I am home" He called as he looked around where the bells were for him.

Quasimodo jumped down and kissed his masters hand.

Frollo smiled as he touched his hair lightly. "There you are…I brought you more stuff...let me see the figures you made" Quasimodo nodded. He was grateful that he had given away the figure of showed him his new ones of the baker and the blacksmith.

Frollo smiled. "My dear Quasimodo...you have an amazing talent, you know your work is great you could have a job doing this when you get older" He said.

Quasi smiled. Then he remembered the other girl. He motioned for Frollo to follow as he walked down the corridor. At the end was the young gypsy who had a dagger to Frollo's back yet a day before. She was tied up and passed out. Quasimodo beamed thinking he did good saving his master again.

Frollo felt something in his chest hurt for her. "QUASIMODO! What did you do!" He said running over to her, he untied her and pulled the gag out. He touched her cheek lightly. "Wake up...wake up...please be alive"

Quasimodo looked confused. Nayda was in the stage where you were there but not really she moaned letting herself be known to be alive…just in pain.

"She is alive...Quasimodo get me some water for her" He said as he picked her up. He wasn't sure why he was helping her again, or why he felt something weird for her, but he carried her anyway, to Quasimodo's bed.

Quasimodo grabbed his pitcher and poured it in his glass. He handed it to Frollo and wined as he stood next to him.

Frollo laid the girl down on the bed and touch the glass to her mouth. "Drink" he told her.

The water fell off her face. She was still to far gone to understand swallowing

Frollo frowned. "This is not good...she needs medical help" He said.

Just as he said this Nayda moaned and reached over and grabbed Frollo's robes. Not in an angry way. She mumbled something and moved in closer. She had moved into sleeping stage. Her grip on him was strong.

Frollo felt his face flush as he turned away from her. "She is sleeping now" He said putting a wet cloth on her forehead.

She moves in closer and puts her head in his chest.

He blushed as he held her against him.

She had almost pulled him over but loosed her grip. She had been in a bad dream but now the worse seemed to be over she relaxed and nuzzled closer.

Frollo looked at her and smiled, it had been years since he had smiled like this. He wasn't sure why he was smiling but as he pulled her hair from her face, he leaned in to look at her. She was beautiful and he could only stare at her in "awe". His impulse took over, and he pressed his lips to hers.

Quasimodo's eyes opened and he backed up a little. Nayda smiled and opened her eyes. She started opening them slowly but then they shot open when she saw her lips on his. "WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed as she broke his kiss and backup up to the corner of the bed against the wall.

Frollo froze as he looked up to see her shocked. He himself was shocked as he looked at her and turned away. "I am...I am sorry" He said standing up and fixing his robe.

Nayda touched her fingers to her lips. She couldn't deny that she liked it. Her face turned red as she thought about. Quasimodo looked at Frollo with an WTF expression on it.

Frollo sighed as she started to back away, he had done wrong, the kiss had been great, but he had kissed a woman he couldn't have. He turned his face away so she couldn't see the blushing. "Quasimodo…Quasimod what have I done!"

Quasimodo shrugged. What was he suppose to do. He watched as Nayda jumped from the bed and headed for the door. Quasimodo pointed her out to Frollo letting him know she was escaping.

Frollo quickly blocked the door, and grabbed her wrist. "I can't let you go..." He said with a look of sadness, but also as if he was fighting something with in him.

Nayda had a flash of fear run over her. "I didn't mean to comeback...I was looking for my friend...please…have mercy"

"Your friend...no one has been in here...Quasimodo would have told me…" He said looking towards Quasimodo. "Please don't leave...I am not going to hurt you"

She dropped to the ground. "Sir...I am a gypsy..." "Gypsies don't do well behind stone walls"

"Quasimodo will take care of you…please I can't have you telling people that I-" He stopped as he shook his head.

She placed her fingers back on her lips. "Please I can't"

Frollo moves her away and exits the room.

As the door closed Nayda slammed on the door. "NO!" she falls to the floor and cries..."Esmi...Clopin...Middy...I'm sorry"

Frollo locked the door and walked down the stairs, he wasn't going to let her getaway this time.

Quasimodo who had stayed quite this whole time came over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Nayda jumped up quickly. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. He flinched back and whimpered as she fell down again. Quasimodo turned away and went to his chores.


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight was back underground. She had been lying in her bed she had, with the doll Quasimodo had givien her. She looked it over as she laid there. Nayda hadn't come back and she was growing bored of waiting.

Clopin was getting worried. He walked into her room "La Nayda hasn't come back...it's been over a day...I'm growing worried"

Midnight sat up. "Maybe I should go and find her, she might be dancing in the square" she said as she stood up.

Clopin stood up straight. "I shall come as well. My beautiful Nayda...I hope that she is alright"

"Are you sure…you can leave again...you are king…"She said walking out of the room.

"Of course I can...I'm king" he laughed because of his play on words "I can do what ever I wish...and plus I am saving one of my own"

"Well let's go..." She said hurrying up.

He nodded and followed her.

Midnight walked the town square calling out Nayda's name, she wasn't sure where she would go, but she had to be close. She looked all over for her and frowned. She wasn't sure where else she could be.

Clopin Helped look. He checked all her normal spots. When he caught back up with midnight he had a face where it looked like someone just kicked his puppy "Oh Where is she!"

Midnight took his hand and tapped it. "We will find her...if she's not here she is..." Midnight thought for a moment. "The church!" she was telling me to lie low for a little bit...I bet she went to go see what was going on!" She gasped.

Clopin sighed "Oh La Nayda...what have you gotten yourself into" He turned his head towards the church.

Midnight turned to him. "You go get her sister. I'll try and find her...we might need help if Frollo is there" She said as she ran towards the church. Nayda had saved her, now she would save Nayda.

Clopin reached for midnight as she ran. "Ughs I wanted to be the knight in shiny armor that saved her" he mumbled under his breath and ran back to the court of miracles. "La Esmeralda! ...come quick...Its Nayda!"

Esmeralda jumped up worried..."What is it Clopin?"

"I think she's stuck in the church..."

"OMG CLOPIN! YOU DIDN"T" She started to run before Clopin could explain.

Midnight slipped into the church and looked around. She could see all the people walking around. She hid in the shadows as she made her way up to the stairs. As she got to the door she turned the knob and frowned. It was locked. "Nayda...Nayda?" She called through it.

Nayda looked up as she heard Middy's voice. "Omg Middy are you ok?"

"I am fine...I was with Clopin…what are you doing in here?" She called out.

She touched her lips... "Err...I was trying to find you and um...Frollo got mad and locked me in here"

"Well...We are going to try and break you free..." She said looking around.

Clopin and Esmeralda were makeing there way to the church.

Nayda smiled..."Do you see anything?"

"No...But maybe I can find the keys..." She said

"Frollo must have them"

"Then I need to find him...we have to get you out..." She said turning to walk away.

"Middy! ... Be careful" Nayda said quickly.

"Don't worry I am a gypsy who cares if I disappear?" She giggled as she left deeper into the church.

Clopin and Esmeralda finally made it to the church "come on this way" Clopin motioned to Esmeralda

Midnight found Frollo, he was praying. He was praying out loud. As she came closed she could hear him speak. "Father… I have sin…I kissed a woman...a beautiful, amazing...woman I don't know what to do anymore...I think I have lust for her...which is wrong." Middy slipped near him

Clopin and Esmeralda made it to the door where midnight was a moment before.

"Nayda! Nayda!" Clopin yelled

"Oh Clopin...I'm sorry"

"Its ok Clopin is here to help you" he said hugging the door

Esmeralda rolled her eyes and pushed Clopin away... "Where's midnight?"

"She left to get the keys from Frollo...shes somewhere in the church"

Esmeralda jumped up and started for the church. Clopin was still attached. "Come on Clopin..." Esmeralda said as she grabed him.

"Ill be back La Nayda!" he yelled as he was dragged off.

Nayda sighed as they went to help midnight. She fell to the floor still grasping the handle. "I'm never going to here the end of this" she said to herself. Quasimodo was in the rafters looking down on her. He felt sorry for her. He didn't want anything that had happened to happen. He turned away went to the balconey.

Clopin and Esmeralda were right on Middy's trail running trough the cathedral looking for her.

Midnight grabbed the keys from Frollo side quickly, as he was praying. He seemed to feel bad for kissing a woman. But she couldn't figure out who it was. She quickly turned trying to slip away. Frollo sighed as she looked at his hands. "I have sinned…but yet I want her more and more...she is beautiful...I must have her"

Clopin and Esmeralda finally caught up to midnight... "Did you get it?"

Middy turned around and smiled. "Got the keys" She whispered to the two.

Clopin's face lit up "La Middy...How grateful I ams" He said almost putting her in a strangle hug.

Esmi smacked Clopin over the head. "Let her go...you'll smother her" He let go wining. "lets go" Esmeralda said as she starts to run back.

"Your welcome...not let's go get Nayda…and get out of here" Midnight said lifting her skirt to run up the stairs. Frollo just missed them, He rose from his praying, he was finished for now, and he went to finish his work.

They made it back to the tower. "Nayda! You still there?"

Nayda was glad to hear them again. That means they made it. "Yes come on help me out"

Esmeralda took the keys and fumbled with them. She finally found the right key and a loud click let them know it was open.

"YES!" Shouted Clopin…

"SHHH!"

"Opps" Clopin said after being hushed by Esmeralda.

Nayda quickly helped open the door and flew into Esmeralda's arms. "I'm sooooo sorry Esmi, I wont do it again"

"Its ok Nayda...lets go"

But just as they turned around they were blocked by a tall figure. The figure was cloaked to where you couldn't see their face. "your not going anywhere." said the cloaked person in front of them. It pulled out a long staff and mumbled under its breath. "Gypsies shall burn in HELL!"

They all looked at each other...and all gave each other a look like 'wow really...' The figure took of its hood to show a young women even younger then Nayda "I can't let you pass"

Midnight gave the young girl a look. "Why not?"

"You're Gypsies...once I tell on you…you shall all be hung and left to rot.!"

Everyone rolled there eyes and Clopin walked up to her "and what would a little girl like you do against us" he tried to pass her She grabbed him and pushed him to the ground hard, with his arm ageist his back.

Midnight gasped. "Wow...that's dangerous" she said stepping back

Nayda was hiding behind Esmeralda. "What do we do?" she asked

"I don't know...but Clopin pretty weak...I can take him down easily...so don't worry" Esmeralda joked.

"We...can't don't anything...she might be stronger then all of us" Midnight said panicing a little.

All of a sudden the girl fell down unconscious. Right behind her was Quasimodo. He had just knocked her out.

Middy smiled as she looked at Quasimodo. "Thanks Quasi!" she said.

Quasimodo smiled. He didn't like to see midnight upset.

Clopin jumped up and dusted himself off like nothing happen. Nayda giggled at him but then looked at the girl. "What do we do with her?"

"Leave her...lets go" Esmeralda said starting to run

Midnight nodded as she grabbed Nayda's arm. "Let's go..." She said smiling one more time at Quasimodo before running off.

Quasimodo smiled and waved as they left the bell tower Clopin looked at the young girl for a moment and kind felt bad but then shook it off and followed them out.

The girl woke up shortly after they left and cursed them. She had to follow them and findout there hideing spot...Then she would prove she could take care of herself.

After they escaped the church Nayda hugged Midnight "thank you soo much Middy"

Midnight laughed. "You should thank Clopin, and Esmeralda…they helped"

She hugged Esmeralda again and also Clopin. Though he didn't let go...

"Err...Clopin?" Nayda mumbled tring to pull back.

"Oh sorry" Clopin said blushing.

Midnight held in a laugh, by covering her mouth with her hand.

By this point they had slowed down...the worst was over. "How did you know where to look?" Nayda asked.

Midnight smiled. "You told me not to go back to the church...so I figured you were going to be curious what had happen...so I figured you had to be there"

"Oh right...Look I'm sorry for being mean...I was just trying to help"

"Its okay...however I might not be able to go there anytime soon" She said with a laugh.

Nayda laughed. "Can't see why you would want to anyway."

Middy blushed as she looked down at the floor. "No reason really..." she said as she thought of Quasimodo.

She smiled at Middy again. "Good"

Midnight sighed. "Yeah...for you its easy" She said a little frustrated.

"Hum?" Nayda asked confused

"Nothing...I am just glad your okay...I am going for a walk" Midnight said walking away.

"Was it something I said..?" Nayda asked more to herself then to the others.

Midnight felt bad for getting mad, but she was just letting of steam. Midnight sighed as she walked. she was soon found by Magic and she got down on her knees and hugged him. "Magic...what I am I going to do...I've got feelings for these people...I care about them" She sighed as she tried to think of what to do, she could run away, but that wouldn't help Clopin and Nayda. She sighed; she would walk for the day.

Frollo finished his paper walked, and figured he needs to check on the young girl and Quasimodo. He turned away from that thought, because he knew if he went up there that his impulses might take over again. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He was confused and not sure what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

They make there way closer to the court. "I wonder if Middy is ok." Nayda wined.

"La Nayda she will...she will" Clopin said tiring to make her fell better.

Nayda smiled. "Thanks Clopin… you always know what to say." And with that they all started again for the court of miracles.

Zora was hot on their trail. She kept pushing herself harder and harder to find them. She kept telling herself that is she found them she'd be able to prove herself able to take care of herself. She rubbed her head. It still hurt after be clonked over the head by something. She didn't know who or what did it to her, but that wasn't important right now.

Nayda, Clopin, and Esmeralda finally came across the court and were about to go down when behind them they heard a familiar shout.

"HA….SO THAT'S WHERE IT IS"

Nayda's eyes widen as she turned around and saw the girl from earlier. She glanced at the other two who were in the same shock. The girl came closer and glared at them.

"I don't know what kind of witchcraft you used to escape before but I'm ready this time. I won't fall for it again." She said holding her staff out at them.

Clopin opened his mouth but closed it again. He did a slight nod that the girl seemed not to notice. Behind the girl about five other gypsies came what seemed out of no where. Each grabbed a limp while the last covered her mouth so se couldn't scream. Clopin smiled and motioned for them to head down the crypt.

Zora didn't know what was happening till it was to late. The next thing she knew she was being dragged down in the very lair of what she was trying to kill. They dragged her into a small room, there wasn't that much room to move around in, but assumed that they didn't want her to have much room anyway.

Nayda watched as they put the girl in the prisoner room. She felt bad for her, but what could they do. She had found them out; they couldn't let her tell everyone... especially with her strong hate towards gypsies.

Clopin and two of the others went into the rom. Zora notice them walk in and turned away. Clopin leaded forward.

"How did you find us?" Clopin growled.

Zora stuck up her nose. She wasn't going to talk. Clopin pulled out his dagger and placed on her neck

"I have no problem killing you…" His eyes were locked with hers now. Zora felt the dagger get tighter and gulped. Her eyes spoke terror, as she tried to keep herself from crying.

All of a sudden the door opened again. Clopin stood back away form Zora as Nayda walked up to him.

"You can't kill her." She said. She glanced at the girl again then back to Clopin. "Can't you see who that is…took me a moment to realize it, but were in more trouble then we thought."

Clopin looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"That is the Charnels daughter." She said pointing to her.

Clopin's eyes widen as he looked back over at Zora. Nayda was right. This child was indeed the Daughter of the most powerful man in all of France. Zora had narrowed her eyes at them. Clopin looked at Zora then to Nayda then back to Zora. He wasn't sure what to do.

Nayda chose for him. "Get out…I'll talk to her." She said as she pushed the other men out. "Go… treating isn't going to work."

Clopin sighed. She was right since they really couldn't kill her now. He stood by the door and nodded to Nayda before leavening. After the Door shut Nayda walked over to Zora. She took a wet cloth and pated the sweet off of Zora's face.

"I'm not here to hurt you…" She said as she held a cup of water in front of her. "Drink?" she asked. Zora didn't trust it but she was very thirsty after her long chase. She reluctantly accepted. "There… better?" Zora nodded. It did taste good. Nayda smiled and stood up.

As Nayda walked to the other side of the room Zora looked at her holdings. It was pretty tight, and the knot was tripled knotted behind her Chair. She knew she couldn't escape. Nayda brought a chair over to her. She placed it facing Zora.

"May I?" Nayda asked as she sat in the chair. Zora didn't say anything. "I'm sorry…I would let you go if I could… but you about our hide out. We can't let you go until we know you won't tell." She looked at the door. "We usually kill others that come across our land." Zora looked at Nayda worried. "Don't worry… Your safe, but now we need to find out another way to make sure our secret doesn't get out"

Zora sighed. She hated gypsies how in the world could they EVER trust her. She struggled in her bindings and sighed. She looked at Nayda and then quickly back down. Nayda sighed and pated Zora's hair. "Please." Was all Nayda said before leavening Zora alone in the darkness of the room.

Nayda closed the door and sighed. She felt sorry for the girl. She could have been no older then 16 but here she was between a rock and a hard place. She turned only to have a face an inch from her face.

"So what's the news?" He asked.

"She's… I told her that she won't be killed but we can't let her go…"

Clopin glanced at the door then back at Nayda who was now looking at the floor. "Oh La Nayda… Please don't be upset..." He placed his hand on her chin and pulled it up so they were eye to eye. "We'll make this work…" Nayda smiled and hugged Clopin.

"Thanks…you always know what to say." She said as she hugged him. Clopin's face turned bright red as she held on to him. He placed his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Anything for you…" He mumbled to low for Nayda to hear.

Nayda backed out of the hug and smiled at Clopin.

"I'd better go…" She said as she turned towards her room.

Clopin reached for Nayda. "Wait…" He shouted.

Nayda looked back at him. "Hum?...What is it?"

Clopin's face turned red again. "Um…err.." He was lost for words.

Nayda smiled and pulled away from him. "Good night Clopin" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before heading back to her room.

Clopin face went bright red and he cursed himself for not being able to tell her. He sighed and looked at Nayda one last time before heading to his own room.


End file.
